2) A Forgotten Past
by Twins of Power
Summary: While Randor looks for something of its past, Sea Hawk is faced with something that does not remember its own past.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

N / A: I do not have most of the characters cited in this story. Only Carla, Cassandra, Lendra, Miranda, and Nathaniel are my creations.

N / A: I do not own any character related to He-man and the masters of the universe or She-ra the princess of power.

A / N: I suggest you read '' Under the starlight '' before reading this fanfiction.

xxXXXxx

Planet Eternia.

"ADAM?" A voice was heard in the corridors of the palace. "ADAM?" Teela paused, then sighed indignantly. '' Where is that prince? '' She thought.

'' No need to shout, Teela. '' A weary voice answered from the other hallway. '' I'm here, '' Adam yawned. ''What happened?''

'' Your father is looking for you. Your grandfather and uncles have just chased with your cousins. ''

Adam sighed, as much as he liked to gather the family he was too tired for anything, but seeing Teela would drag him into the throne room if he was not go, Adam put a friendly smile on his face and followed her there.

xxXXXxx

Planet Etheria.

'' Are you sure you will not come with me Hawk? '' Adora asked her new fiance.

'' Yes, I have a trip to make to get the supplies for the rebellion. '' Sea Hawk replied.

Adora made a face, she had completely forgotten about the supplies.

"But do not worry, the trip will take a day to come and go, tomorrow I'll be in Eternia, okay?" He asked giving her a kiss.

'' Ok ... '' She said after returning the kiss.

xxXXXxx

Planet Eternia.

Arriving in the throne room the guards opened the doors revealing the entire royal family, with the exception of Princess Adora.

"Adam!" The prince heard his uncles say as his aunts came up and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again." His aunt, Queen Miranda said.

'' It's good to see you too, Aunt Miranda. ''

'' I had wanted to see you for a long time. '' His other aunt Queen Carla, wife of King Stefen commented.

After greeting everyone, Adam found himself talking to his cousins about the events of their kingdoms while Edwina was in the other corner fingering her nails.

Adam rolled his eyes at her behavior, he had several cousins, but Edwina was the only one excluded because she was the most spoiled, which made her arrogant and uneducated. He had as cousins Edwina and Dal sons of Stepen and Carla, Jeremy and Cassandra children of Miranda and Nathaniel. And that was just the part of his father's brothers, not counting the king's cousins and there was another list, but Adam got along with them all. But her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her youngest cousin, Cassandra with 12 years.

'' Where's Adora, cousin? ''

Before Adam could respond, his grandfather asked.

'' I was thinking the same thing, where is my granddaughter? ''

'' She's still in Etheria, she's the leader of the rebellion and that does not make her visit us much. ''

Edwina laughed. "It was all I needed! My cousin, Eternia's heiress is a rebel! Worse, a rebel leader! "She said, receiving a disapproving look from her parents.

"At least she does not go out to party in ballads and does not get drunk with every party that goes. What if I'm not mistaken, that turned your reputation. '' Adam replied.

The comment shocked her cousin who immediately turned her face away from showing that she was red with rage, then returned the comment.

'' Look who's talking, the cowardly prince. ''

"Now that's enough!" They heard King Randor scream. '' I do not want to hear another word about it! Come on, let's have lunch and try to forget about this discussion. ''

Moments later the royal family headed to the dining hall for lunch when Adam sensed that someone had tried to communicate by telepathy.

'' I'm sorry, but I forgot to do something ... I'll be back soon. ''

Adam turned away from his family and made contact with the Sorceress.

'' What was Sorceress? ''

''Skeletor! At Grayskull Castle! Quick! "Was the weak response.

Adam wasted no time, turned into He-man and Cringer into Battle Cat and set off for Grayskull at full speed.

xxXXXxx

They arrived just in time, for Skeletor and Evil-lyn were almost opening the drawbridge.

Throwing his sword into the magica ray, the lightning as he touched the blade returned to his masters who almost did not stray in time. Turning, Skeletor grunted.

'' HE-MAN !? ''

'' Who else would be, bonehead? ''

"Time for you to prove my magic, hero!" Skeletor sent a spell of magic to he-man, who leapt over them and stood between them and the castle. Picking up his sword, he set out for battle.

:::The idiot did not realize the surprise that awaits him.::: Skeletor thought.

He-man diverted from another ray that Maligna sent him, but then the attacks ceased. Surprised He-man retreated a little, but did not lower the sword.

Beastman and Triclóps were hiding behind the trees waiting for the signal to activate a powerful new weapon capable of weakening He-man and his feline friend. Seeing that the attack stopped the two fired the weapon, which fired a beam of light and energy into both He-man and Battle cat, weakening them.

Planet Etheria.

Adora said good-bye to her fiancé and watched the ship depart on the horizon. She really wanted him to go with her to Eternia to give the news to her family, but knowing that he would meet her the next day made her calm. Turning to Spirit she smiled and climbed on his back to come the place where the portal would open in a few minutes.

Upon reaching the hill the portal opened, but before Adora and Espirito crossed Light Hope appeared in front of them.

'' Wait! ''

"What was Light Hope" Adora looked startled.

'' Something is happening in front of Grayskull, your brother is in danger. She-ra is necessary. ''

Adora just transformed.

"What's going on?" She-ra asked.

'' Skeletor invented a new weapon capable of weakening you and your brother, this portal will take you near the location of the weapon, destroy it, only thus save He-man. Good luck She-ra. ''

She-ra nodded then crossed the portal with SwiftWind just behind.

xxXXXxx

Planet Eternia.

She-ra appeared just behind some trees a few yards from the weapon. Looking at the castle she saw He-man and the Battle Cat on their knees, both weakened.

Seeing that the villains were busy, she saw her chance to destroy weapon. Picking up her sword, she approached slowly, slowing with every step not to be discovered. Seeing what might be the weapon's source of power She-ra decided to take a chance and threw the sword with as much force as she could.

The villains were so busy in seeing He-man weaken that they were frightened when they realized that a sword was coming at them, barely escaping from the explosion that followed.

When the weapon exploded He-man felt that his strength began to come back slowly, but not enough to end the battle and was surprised when he saw his sister ending the battle for him, casting Skeletor and Evil-lyn to the mountain of the serpent.

'' SHE-RAAAAA ... '' The hero heard Skeletor scream.

'' This will hold you for a while, '' She-ra said as she looked in the direction Skeletor sent, then looked at the trees and saw that the other villains were fleeing. With that preoccupation ended She-ra turned to He-man who was trying to get up, falling into the process.

He-man felt his sister's hands on his arm helping him to sit down and when he did he looked at her with a smile.

'' It's good to see you again sis. ''

"I say the same, my brother." She-ra said as she put her hand on his arm, healing him and returning some of the strength that was taken, at least enough for him to stand. '' This will help, at least until your strength returns completely. ''

"Thank you," he said as he accepted his sister's outstretched hand to get up.

After making sure that her brother was stable on her feet She-ra turned to Battle Cat and approached him to heal him as well. When she was done, she felt a little dizzy for transferring some strength to both her brother and the cat. Putting her hand on her head for a little relief, she stood up and saw that the castle bridge was open and the Sorceress was coming toward the heroes.

'' Thank you both. ''

'No problem, that was close! I've never seen such a weapon before! '' He-man said.

"I've seen a similar one, but I never thought Skeleton would do one of those. "She-ra commented.

' He-man, She-ra and Battle Cat let me give back the strength of the three. '' With a shake of his hand the heroes were restored with their strength.

'' Thank you. '' The three of them spoke.

He-man turned to his sister and hugged her.

'' I think we'd better go home, the whole family decided to visit. ''

She-ra smiled then climbed into Ventania while He-man did the same in Battle Cat, everyone said goodbye to the Sorceress and they went towards the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

When they arrived at the castle, the twins returned to Adam and Adora and headed for the dining room.

As they walked, Adam felt that his sister was anxious about something. Looking at her, he could not figure out why the anxiety, but when he looked at her hand Adam realized the reason for it, stopping in the middle of the step, he looked into Adora's eyes with a smile forming on his lips.

Adora stopped when she saw that her brother had stopped, she was going to ask what it was when she saw the smile on his face as he interposed looking at his left hand and his eyes, it was not long before Adam spoke.

'' Are you ... Bride? ''

Adora laughed, nodding frantically as her eyes filled with tears of joy.

''Surprise!''

Adam hugged his strong sister, he could not believe it. Your sister. Bride. Adam shook his head and looked at her, still smiling.

''When?''

''Yesterday. Hawk prepared a surprise, and then he asked me. ''

'' I'm so happy for you, sis. ''

''Thanks.''

'' Are you going to talk to our parents? ''

'' Will you come with me? '' Adora asked with a small smile.

Adam smiled and nodded, thinking that if Adora had not been captured all those years this would not have been the first time she'd asked for it.

''Let's go.''

xxXXXxx

The dining room that would normally be empty today was full, except for the seats belonging to the prince and princess.

Adam and Adora arrived behind their parents' chairs. Adam motioned to silence the family while Adora stood between her parents and put a hand on each man's shoulder.

Randor was interrupted mid-sentence when he felt a soft hand on his left shoulder. Hoping it was Marlena, he turned and saw that his wife was looking back, turning around, both exclaimed with happiness.

'' Adora! ''

They got up and hugged their daughter tightly.

"What a surprise!" Randor said.

When the hug was over everyone sat down and the family greeted Adora with joy.

'' So that's what you forgot to do cousin? Bring Adora home? "Dall asked amused.

'' But of course! '' Adam agreed quickly as he sat down beside his mother.

Marlena was watching her son intently even though her face was neutral. Both she and her husband were beginning to mistrust Adam's sudden outbursts, she had an idea of what it was, but decided to keep to herself. Turning to his daughter who was talking to the grandfather, the queen realized that Adora was happier than usual, remembering what happened only a few moments when her daughter placed her left hand on the right shoulder of Marlena the queen thought he had seen a ring and at the moment neither thought anything, but now seeing the happiness of Adora, Marlena looked at his left hand again and this time saw the ring.

A wave of happiness struck the queen, who put her hand on her husband's arm. Randor turned to his wife and noticed that she nodded slightly toward Adora, Randor frowned and turned to her daughter and for some reason her eyes went straight to the left hand where he saw the engagement ring. The king began to smile, even though he was not Terran, he knew the significance of that ring very well. He looked back at Marlena and saw that she was smiling too.

'' Randor, is this happiness in seeing your daughter again? '' Miranda asked, smiling.

'' Yes, but that smile is not just for that. ''

Adora realizes what her father was talking about and looked down and when she felt everyone in the room looked at her, she took a deep breath and stood up.

'' Well ... as some know, during the time I've been in Etheria, I've found somebody ... ''

''Realy? Who? "Jeremy interrupted.

'' His name is Sea Hawk, you met him at the birthday party and ... well we dated for three years and he asked me to marry him yesterday ''

Marlena even knowing, let out a small cry of joy and rose to embrace her daughter, Randor standing up with a big smile.

Her grandfather and her uncles were smiling and talking frantically as their cousins congratulated her.

"And where is the bridegroom?" Randor asked.

'' Completing a trip, but tomorrow he'll be here. '' Adora replied with a smile.

"That's a pity, I wanted to congratulate my new brother-in-law!" Adam complained.

Everyone laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprises

A / N: Okay, this update involves a theory I've created over the years. This idea always came to mind after watching '' anchors aloft part 1 ''. I tried my best to explain this theory during the chapter, but if there was any doubt tell me that I will explain.

CHAPTER 3

Hours later, Adora met her father in the throne room. Something told her that she needed to talk to her father about it before her fiancé.

'Dad, can we talk?' '

Randor looked surprised at his daughter, but nodded.

''Of course. What bothers you?''

'' Have you ever heard of someone from Etheria called Falcon? ''

Randor seemed to think for a moment, the name was familiar to him, but he could not remember why. After a few minutes of thought the king heard his wife ask.

''Who is he? And why the question my dear? ''

'' Falcon is the name of the father of Sea Hawk. I asked, because yesterday when Hawk and I went to visit his father, he found me familiar and asked if I had ever seen one of you and when I told you who you were he went pale and asked, now with his words,

''Are you Randor's daughter?' I was shocked, but when I asked him how he knew you, he said only that he had known you since before he had married and had Sea Hawk, and that he stopped talking to you shortly after the Horde invaded Etheria, and then he said no more. As he claimed to meet you, father, I thought you could better explain this story to us. ''

Randor was speechless, his mind wandering in memories to try to find someone who had stopped talking to him, when he remembered an old friend whom he had not talked in long before he met Marlena, whose nickname this friend among the acquaintances was Falcon, for he was sailing with the flag of a hawk.

'' History is familiar to me, '' Randor said after a few moments.

'' So you know him? '' Adora asked hopefully.

'' I think so. '' The king sighed. "Many years ago, years before I met his mother, I had friendship with a prince who loved to sail, he was the crown prince of a distant planet and my father tried to do business with the king there, unfortunately I never knew the name of the planet at the time because it was a planet very isolated by the lack of technology and excessive magic. Well back to the prince, he had the nickname of Falcon among friends and family because his father only called him Falcon and as the years went by we got to know each other better, but we lost contact for a while, especially after he got married. But then we came back to him when he came to business on the planet, and it was at this time that I knew he had become king and that his wife was expecting the first child, but after this visit I never saw him again.''

Adora was pale, so it was true! Sea Hawk's father and hers knew each other and the news did not stop there, Falcon was a king! Which made Sea Hawk a prince.

And this explained what had happened to the royal family of Etheria, now gathering the facts Adora knew what had happened to them, probably the horde invaded the capital of the planet at the time and the kings could not prevent the horde to take the kingdom, therefore in order to save the planet's only hope, ie the crown prince, the kings decided to flee. Probably they used Falcon's boat on the run, the queen and prince were hidden somewhere on the planet while the king looked away from the horde with the ship looking like a pirate so they would not pick up his family.

Now it was clear to Adora, but she wanted to know what had happened after that and she knew she could not come out asking. She realized she would have to return to Etheria to look for information she wanted or would not draw the undesirable attention of the horde and she did not want it. As her mind wandered over how to get more information without arousing the horde's interest, the princess barely heard her mother speak.

'' Wait, if Falcon is a king and he is the father of Sea Hawk, that means Sea Hawk is a prince! ''

"That's right," Randor said thoughtfully, but before the king could say anything else Adora interrupted him.

"I ... I have to talk to Hawk!" The princess ran out of the room.

The kings looked worried but still thoughtful, for their daughter unknowingly joined two planets by agreeing to marry Sea Hawk, but then a concern hit them hard. Sea Hawk was probably the only heir, which would make Adora the future queen of Etheria! Now complicated, since they wanted their daughter home after the battle ended.

xxXXXxx

Meanwhile, Adora went to Grayskull and asked the Sorceress to open a portal for the Sea Hawk ship, and she opened it without question, having watched what happened in the throne room on the display screen.

xxXXXxx

Hawk was finishing loading his ship with the supplies when a portal was opened in the middle of the deck and soon after Adora crosses it in haste.

''Adora? What happened? "He asked worriedly.

''We need to talk... ''

Sea Hawk nodded as he led her into the cabin and closed the door behind them.

'' So Adora, what happened? '' He asked again.

'' I talked to my father, and ... ''

''You spoke? And what did he say? "Hawk interrupted.

Adora sighed. "You'd better sit down." Adora waited for him to do so, and as he sat on the bed, she sat down beside him.

'' It's true, '' she began. '' Our parents know each other. ''

''But how?''

"That's where what your father could not tell you ... At the time, my father was still a prince and my grandfathers were still the kings of Eternia and they as kings were trying to trade with various planets. Etheria was probably one of them, for the king and prince here went to Eternia, it was on this journey that our parents met.

'' Wait, you mean my father worked for the royal family? ''

Adora swallowed.

'' Not exactly ... '' She paused, but with the begging look that Hawk gave her, she had to continue. Sighing, she went on. '' Hawk, your father was this prince. ''

xxXXXxx

After a few minutes of pure surprise and shock, Hawk managed to say something.

"How?" Shaking his head to clear it, he added. '' Adora, my father was a pirate, not a prince. ''

'' No, he was a prince, was told that he was a pirate to protect you. ''

'' No, it's not possible ... '' Sea Hawk murmured to himself as he got up.

"Hawk?" Adora asked worriedly, getting up too.

"I ... I have to think ..." With that, he left the cabin and the ship and ran off toward the nearby forest.

'' HAWK! '' Adora shouted and tried to follow him, but felt a hand on his arm. Looking to the side she saw Swen, who was shaking her head so she did not follow him and let her fiance think.

"Let me talk to him," Swen said quietly, knowing what it was about.

'' Do you know? '' Adora asked in surprise.

Swen nodded. '' I helped hide it from him. '' Swen follows his captain into the forest.

xxXXXxx

Hawk slowed as soon as he reached a clearing. Sitting in a fallen tree, he began to think. Your father is a prince! This made no sense, her mother told her that she married a sailor, a pirate, who disappeared shortly after the horde invaded, but then remembering it, her mind returned to the day she met her father.

Swen always said that Falcon was a great man, who took tax galleons and returned people's money, which meant that his father had little and enough money to keep the crew, himself and some ship repairs. But when Falcon ran the tests with him, his father offered a chest full of gold and jewels and the most intriguing was that there was a crown inside. If your father did not care about the money, what did all those jewels and the crown do there?

Shaking his head, Sea Hawk had to accept that there was much indicating that his father had been a prince, and even a king.

'' He was a king. '' Sea Hawk whispered.

'' Yes, he was ... '' A voice interrupted his thoughts. Lifting his head, he saw Swen approaching. '' Just like your mother was a queen. ''

'' And you knew. '' Sea Hawk commented.

'' I promised your father that I would protect you. But now, what convinced him of the truth after running away from your bride? ''

His captain sighed.

"When I met him for the first time, he did several tests while showing off the guns. And in the end he offered me a chest with several jewels and a crown inside. At the time I did not think anything, but now remembering that he always returned the money he was looting from the horde to the real owners, what would that chest do to him? Even more with a crown inside. ''

Swen smiled and sat down on his captain's side.

'' Well, now that you know the truth, you must know that you are the crown prince of Etheria and future king. ''

''What? No! "Seahawk exclaimed as he stood up. '' That will make Adora the future queen, and she will want to come home after this war is over! I can not do this to her! ''

'' So talk to your father, he must have a solution for that, but now you have to go back and thank your bride for discovering this secret and telling you. ''

'' You're right Swen. ''They returned to the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4.

Upon returning to the ship they found Adora sitting on the stairs, just like the day before.

Adora got up as soon as she saw her fiance getting on the deck, she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Hawk returned the embrace of his bride, while stroking her hair as she laid her head on his chest.

'' I'm sorry, Adora. I should not have run away like that. ''

''It's all right. Believe me, I know what it's like to have your life changed from day to night. '' Adora replied by raising her head to look into his eyes.

xxXXXxx

Planet Eternia.

'' And Adora ran after that. '' Randor completed the story for the family, who was gathered in one of the many rooms of the palace.

"God, it must have been a shock to her," Miranda said.

"And it's going to be even bigger for Sea Hawk, I'm sure.'' Miro said.

Everyone agreed with the ex-king's statement, so they were silent.

"Well, let's think on the bright side." Stepen broke the silence.

"What would it be?" Randor asked.

'' No one can say that Adora is not going to marry someone of royalty. ''

"True." Adam interrupted his father before he spoke. '' Technically, she will unite two kingdoms when she gets married.''

"That's what worries us. '' The queen spoke with a sigh.

"What worries you? She's going to be ... "Miro stopped talking when she discovered what Marlena meant. "Please tell me that Sea Hawk isin't the only heir. '' The kings did not have to answer, for their eyes answered for them.

"What's this got to do with it?" Dall asked confused.

"If Sea Hawk is the only heir, when they marries Adora will become the princess of Etheria." His grandfather replied.

"We have to do something.'' Miranda exclaimed.

"It's going to be Adora's choice. 'Randor replied looking at the hand on the couch that he and his wife were sitting on.

Before anyone could say anything, man-at-arms entered the room, addressing the kings directly.

'' Your majesties apologize for the interruption, but the meeting is about to begin. ''

"We're going now, Duncan. If you do not mind ... "The kings got up and left the room.

"Well, since they're going to be at the meeting for the rest of the afternoon ..." Adam said as he got up. '' I'm going fishing, who's coming with me? ''

"I!" Dal, Cassandra and Jeremy responded.

'' And you Edwina? Come with us? "Adam asked.

'' Maybe next time. ''

''Very well. Let's go. ''

xxXXXxx

'' I still do not believe ... '' Miranda spoke a while later as she, her father, her husband, brother and sister-in-law walked the halls of the palace.

'' Well believe me, and I still think she's coming home. "Stepen said.

'' She loves the fiance. ''

"I know and if he loves her he'll follow her wherever she goes. ''

"Would you leave your kingdom?" Miro asked.

'' He just learned that he is the prince, I do not think he will take over Etheria, I think he will give up the throne to rule here with Adora so as not to alienate her from the family. ''

'' I also have this impression, Stepen. '' His sister replied, but stopped when she saw a large old portrait.

Everyone saw that Miranda stood in front of the portrait and stood by her side, all staring at the portrait. In this portrait was King Miro, Queen Leandra, Prince Randor, Princess Miranda and Prince Stepen.

Miro looked at his wife's picture, and for what seemed like the thousandth time, he likened her traits to his granddaughter, Adora, who took the name of his wife as the middle name, with Adora Leandra. Miro remembered when he asked why the princess had his grandmother's name, and Randor's reply was, ''Well, they have many similarities. I mean, she's a bit like Marlena, but she's almost identical to my mother. '' This surprised him, but what frightened him was when he met Adora for the first time, Miro seemed to have seen a ghost, for his granddaughter was identical to his wife.

Her daughter's whisper made Miro come out of her thoughts.

'' I miss when we were all together. ''

''Me too my dear. Me too.''


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5.

Planet Etheria.

"Are you sure it's wise to go to your father now?" Adora asked after they had landed on the island with Swen. The ship would go to whispering woods and come back to fetch Swen later.

'' Yes, I want to know a little more about my past and kingdom, and most importantly, whether I have Etheria. If possible give the next generation govern or another person. I already told you Adora, I will not take you away from your family. '' Sea Hawk replied as they walked up the mountain.

Adora smiled at the remark of her fiancé, but she could not help worrying about him, who had just discovered that he was a prince. She remembered how shocking it was to know that she was a princess and one of the two heirs, for her it was two news at different times, but for her fiancé, it was both at the same time.

As they entered the cave they found Falcon waiting with David on his shoulder.

'' You were faster than I thought. "Falcon commented with a friendly smile.

"It was only quick because Adora took the initiative to ask her father, why depend on Hawk ..." David complained.

''So it is true. "Hawk said looking at his father.

''Yes.''

"Now that they know, I think we should tell the whole story, Falcon." Swen said as he approached.

'' Yes, now we can tell the whole story. ''

'' What would it be? '' Sea Hawk asked.

Falcon sighed and asked to be seated, for the story was long.

"It all started to change after my father said we would go to another planet to make an alliance between the realms. The name of this planet was Eternia ... ''

xxXXXxx

31 YEARS BEFORE.

Falcon at age 19, prince of Etheris and Etheria was landing in the palace of a completely different planet in some respects and identical in others.

"That's right, Eternia. One of the most respected planets in the universe, if not the most respected. '' The king of Etheria commented as soon as his son came down from the carriage.

'' Welcome to Eternia. '' They heard someone greet them. Turning around, they saw the man-at-arms of the time. The man came over and bowed to both of them. '' King Miro and Queen Leandra are waiting for you in the throne room, come with me. ''

Upon reaching the throne room, the two of them saw the high kings of the planet on their thrones, and their children standing beside the thrones of their fathers. A 12-year-old girl with brownish-blond hair and blue eyes, and an 11-year-old boy with light brown hair and brown eyes, stood beside the queen's throne while a 15-year-old boy with dark brown hair and eyes of the same color his hair was next to his father's throne.

'' Welcome to Eternia. I am King Miro, this is my wife Queen Leandra and these are my children. Prince Randor, Princess Miranda and Prince Stepen. ''

'' It is a pleasure Your Highness, I am King Marcus of Etheris and this is my son, Prince Michael, better known as Prince Falcon. ''

'' Falcon, while we deal with business with your father, Randor can show you the palace. ''

Hours later, Falcon and Randor were already becoming great friends. Laughing and talking about the differences of their kingdoms.

After the meeting was over, Queen Leandra was looking for the princes for dinner when she heard the laughter coming from the garden. The queen smiled and went to the garden door, where she leaned against the wall as she looked at the boys.

"And then Razz left the gardens of the palace covered with feathers." Falcon laughed as he completed his story.

Randor was laughing too. '' I would like to meet this Razz someday, she must be a good witch. ''

Leandra laughed to herself and walked over to the two teenagers.

"I'm glad you're getting on. ''

'' Oh, hello majesty. '' '' Hi Mom. '' The boys said.

"Dinner time, come on," the queen said, smiling.

xxXXXxx

As time passed, the two became more friends, but after a month in Eternia, Marcus and Falcon had to return to Etheria, and did not return to Eternia for a while.

Four years have passed since the visit, and Falcon was now a 23-year-old king and was married to Queen Eris, who met and fell in love some time after returning from Eternia.

As much as Falcon did not go to Eternia anymore, he was always up to date on what was happening on the planet after winning Razz a kind of crystal ball that would show any place he wanted to see. And what he saw was not expected, for much had happened. The queen was missing, the king was fighting the Snakesman while Randor helped take care of his brothers and kingdom.

Falcon offered help, which was refused because Miro did not want to include Etheria in battle. A year later, Eternia had returned to normal, but Miro did not always stop at home, and Randor was more included in the real duties. A short time later Randor took the throne.

Meanwhile, in Etheria, the kings had just reported the kingdom that the first heir was waiting for. Nine months later the prince was born. His parents named Jeoff Blithe, but after a few months of Prince's birth, the planet was invaded by the evil horde.

His kingdom, being the capital of the planet, was the most attacked place and the royal guard went to the battle that lasted several weeks, seeing that they could not win this fight alone, the king made a decision, to save his people from more fights in the city, which was almost in ruins. Contacting all the other kingdoms by magic, he saw that these kingdoms were either in the same situation, almost in ruins, or were in a fierce battle, or had fallen for the horde.

Knowing that there was no more way to fight to free the planet, Falcon made a decision that he knew would change the course of the planet, for even if the planet fell into the horde, there were still chances of saving things. At the same time he wrote a royal decree and kept it to himself.

In the middle of the night Falcon woke his wife, took his son in his lap and put a small part of the royal treasure in a chest, and another part in another chest. The king asked his sailors, who always sailed with him before the horde arrived, to put these two chests on his ship, choosing to leave the rest of the treasure in the palace.

'' Falcon, what's going on? '' Eris whispered not to wake her son.

'' I'm trying to save you and what's left of Etheria. ''

''How?''

'' Taking you as far as possible from the palace to begin, so the chest. ''

''What? I'm not gonna leave you!''

'' Jeoff needs you. And do not worry, I managed to buy a simple house that does not draw attention to a village in the forest facing the sea. ''

'' But ... '' The ex-queen was cut off when her husband kissed her.

"We can no longer save Etheria now, but in a few years we will succeed, I say, Etheria is very large, the Horde has not yet reached the other side of the planet.''

'' And that's where that house is. ''

''Yes.''

''But and you?''

'' The horde only knows my real name, not my nickname. For them, Falcon will be a pirate who will return whatever they take from the families. ''

'' And the 'crew'? Does everyone agree with this? ''

'' I talked to them yesterday, and yes they agree. ''

After leaving Eris and Jeoff in the house, some men of the crew hid the chest in a corner of the house, so that only the queen would know where it was and they returned to the ship.

"One more thing, you're going to have to change your name, because if the horde comes to this part of the planet and visits the cities, that will keep you safe." Falcon said as he hugged his wife and tidied his son's hair as he slept in his mother's arms.

"I'll go," Eris replied, then kissed her husband. ''I love you. ''

'' I love you too. '' Falcon took his wife's hand and put the decree he had written earlier.

''What is it?''

'' Open after I leave. Now good-bye my dear. "Falcon said and then kissed his wife and son and left.

Eris waited until he left to open the paper that was the decree.

'' As of today my son,

which was named after Jeoff Blithe,

will be called by Sea Hawk

as a symbol of hope

of the etherian royal family. ''

Eris smiled, then looked at her son, who was sleeping in his arms.

'' Hello Sea Hawk. It's good to know your new name, now it's good for you to meet mine, because from now on I'm Erica. ''

xxXXXxx

26 YEARS LATER / PRESENT DAYS.

'' The horde invaded the palace the next day. They saw the paperwork and learned that we had a friendship with Eternia, and that's how Hordak can go there. Years later, when Hawk was about 3 or 4 years old, I stopped on this island after a horde attack and could not get out anymore. ''

'' An attack he fought alone, as I and the rest of the crew were grounded. '' Swen completed.

'' And Etheris? Adora asked.

'' The horde did not come back there just because the city was in ruins. '' Swen replied.

'' And they have no idea that I exist? I mean, like a prince? '' Sea Hawk asked.

'' Actually, yes, but they have no idea you've become a pirate. ''

'' And Eris, I mean Erica? '' Adora asked again.

"It was captured a few years ago, and we never heard of her again, but we think it's either in the horde world or in one of Hordak's mines," Swen said.

Sea Hawk sighed, trying to assimilate what he had just heard. He felt Adora's hand on his arm as he turned to her, he hugged her. It did not take him long to remember another subject, if he turned to his father he asked.

'' What about our marriage? ''

'' What's this got to do with? '' Falcon asks confused.

'' Etheria is almost free of the horde, I imagine she'll only be under the horde's control for another year or two. And as soon as it's over, the royal family will have to take over and I do not want to take Adora away from her family. ''

'Ah, this is easy, there is a decree that you can sign for your marriage, this decree says you will not rule Etheria, but your heirs will. As Adora is the heir to Eternia, if her first child is the heir of Eternia, her second son who will be the heir to Etheria. '' Falcon spoke, looking at his son and daughter-in-law.

'' Well, one less thing to worry about. '' Adora smiled.

Hawk agreed with a smile and hugged his bride a little stronger.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6.

Adora returned to Eternia with Sea Hawk together that night and met her family in the dining room. Surprising everyone when she and Hawk appeared on the doorframe.

Randor and Marlena rose and embraced their future son-in-law. '' Congratulations! '' They both exclaimed.

''Congratulations and welcome to the family. You better take good care of her. "Adam said jokingly.

'' Do not worry, she's safe with me. '' Sea Hawk smiled.

"I thought we'd see him only tomorrow, Hawk." Miro spoke as he hugged his granddaughter.

'' Let's say that a personal matter made me come sooner. ''

'' Adora told you? ''

'' Yes, and my father confirmed it. ''

"Whether you like it or not, it can strengthen friendship and form a union of the planets. "Miro thought aloud.

''Exact. But you still have a question in the air. "Adam turned to Hawk. '' Hawk, are you the only heir? ''

'' Yes, but I will not govern the planet. ''

"How are you not going to govern the planet?" Dall interrupted. '' You are the heir. ''

"I am, but in Etheria there is a document that Adora and I are going to sign in the marriage so that we do not govern Etheria, but stay in Eternia and govern alongside Adam and his future conjugate. ''

"But what about Etheria?" Adam asked worriedly about the other planet.

"If our firstborn is heir to Eternia, he or she would have assumed Eternia normally, but we will have to have a second son to be the heir to Etheria." Adora responded by her fiancé.

After Adora had said this, everyone could feel the relief in the room and the kings seemed more relaxed and calm about it.

xxXXXxx

That night almost every member of the royal family slept peacefully without knowing what was happening outside the walls of the palace. Except for the twins, who had gone out to take a call for help.

Evil-lyn was outside with Beastman, waiting for Skeletor's signal.

'' And you think this crazy plan will attract He-man? '' Beastman asked.

"If it does not attract him, it will attract She-ra, which would have been a consolation. '' Skeletor spoke up appearing in a magic smoke.

'' And how are we going to capture the royal family, genius? Have not we tried this before? "Evil-lyn complained.

'' Yes, we tried, but before we did not have it. '' Skeletor said showing a kind of spell on the staff and pointed to the castle. '' This spell will capture the royal family without them knowing. And then he had left a note, saying that only He-man, or She-ra will be able to look for them "

As he spoke, the spell silently entered the palace, going directly to the rooms of all members of the royal family, and it was not long before all of them disappeared. When he felt that the plan had been completed, Skeletor and his henchmen returned to the mountain of the serpent.

xxXXXxx

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, the twins beat the space pirates who were tormenting a village and were on their way home when they heard the Sorceress voice in their minds.

'' Wait! ''

'' What is it, Sorceress? '' He-man asked.

'' Skeletor captured the royal family and went to the mountain of the serpent. ''

'' So let's go! '' She-ra exclaimed.

''Be careful. Something tells me that the trap is more than it seems to be. ''

The twins looked at each other, then headed toward Skeletor's fortress.

xxXXXxx

'' The prince and the princess are not among the prisoners. '' Beastman reported to Skeletor.

'' How come they are not there? Damn it! Skeletor got up and went to the cells, finding the king pacing.

When the king saw him, he felt a fury and shouted. '' WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN? ''

Skeletor was surprised. '' And I wonder where those plagues are? I came to ask you this. ''

Randor visibly calmed down, but he was still worried.

"So the princes are gone at once, and the father does not know where they are ... That can only mean that the Sorceress saved them from my spell at the last minute. Skeletor shook his head and spoke. "Well, I'll sort it out later, but first I'll get rid of He-Man and who knows, She-Ra too. ''

'' And what makes you think you can defeat them? 'Marlena asked.

"If I told you, it would not be a surprise," Skeletor replied with a smile, then left the room.

xxXXXxx

'' Battle Cat, can you find out where they are? '' He-man asked as soon as the twins and their companions reached the mountain of the snake.

'' Sure He-Man. ''

She-ra watched Battle Cat search for the scent of her relatives, and followed the tiger with her brother to a secret entrance.

"I see that lack of security on secret roads is not just in Etheria," she commented with a smile.

'' If doubting here is even easier to get into than the Fright Zone. '' He-man returned the joke.

She-ra laughed.

xxXXXxx

'' And this Sorceress only saves them? What about us? "The twins hear Edwina complain.

She-ra whistles, drawing the family's attention to the other hallway that was dark.

Beastman was taking care to prevent them from running away too, he heard the whistle and went down the corridor. Seeing nothing, he decides to return, but when turning around he gets a blow to the head delivered by the princess of power and he faints.

She-ra appears next to He-Man hurrying to take the family from the cell.

'' Are you okay? '' He asks.

'' We are, thank you He-Man, and you too She-Ra. '' The king replies.

'' Yes, thank you, for falling into my trap! '' Everyone heard a voice behind them. He-man and She-ra were turning when they were struck by a kind of thunderbolt, which weakened them immediately. Getting to their knees because of the force of the explosion, they heard Skeletor say while the royal family was put back into the cell by the henchmen.

'' Did you like my replica of today's gun earlier? The weapon that She-ra destroyed was not the original, idiots, and now Eternia is mine! ''

'' Not if we can do something about it. '' He-man forced himself to respond as he sent a telepathic message to his sister. ::: If we do not do something this will weaken us until we return to Adam and Adora! :::

::: I know, but I can not think how we get out of this. ::: It was the answer in his mind, and before he answered they heard the Witch talking to both of them. ::: Do not worry, help is on the way. :::

They both sighed in relief, but they screamed in pain as another lightning struck them, this time knocking them to the ground.

'' STOP THAT! '' They heard his mother scream. Looking at her, they saw her family hugging each other so they would not see while their parents were in the bars of the cell. The look her mother gave them said that she now knew who they were, but her father was so busy taking care of Marlena to notice her look or the resemblance of the heroes to their children.

Before they both knew, they were attached to a wall by handcuffs. They would not be able to let go, as weak as they were, they heard Skeletor speak victoriously.

"Now is the time to claim MY throne. "The heroes heard Skeletor laughing.

The twins lowered their heads to try to concentrate their strength to break free, but did not give because their strength refused to return so easily. She-ra then remembered SwiftWind and ordered telepathically ::: Follow Skeletor from afar. :::

'' He-man? She-ra? "They heard their parents ask, but the twins could not answer because they were even weaker.

Before long, man-at-arms, Fisto, and Stratos entered the room and were frightened when they saw the two heroes weakened.

"Fisto free them!" The king commanded.

Fisto, recovering from the shock of seeing the champions of Eternia in such a state, freed them without delay and prevented them both from falling to the ground.

"What kind of weapon did Skeletor use on them?" Stratos asked as he released the kings.

'' We do not know, but it has weakened them. '' Marlena replied.

'' Going to the palace, I'm going to talk to the Sorceress about the two. '' Everyone nodded and headed for Attack Trak.

As soon as they were out of sight, Duncan saw the twins raising their swords and calling for Grayskull's power.

'' For the honor ... ''

'' By the powers ... ''

'' Of Grayskull ! ''

A cascade of light and energy filled the room, and when it was over the heroes were in full force again.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked.

"We'll explain later." They both spoke at the same time.

"Now we have to destroy that weapon," She-ra said.

'' It's stronger than today's earlier. ''

"The Sorceress has been able to analyze the contents of the weapon, and said she can make a protective magick, but it can take a while because they are rare minerals and are no longer in Eternia," Duncan commented.

"I distract Skeletor, you destroy the weapon." He-man spoke and was about to leave when he felt his sister's hand on his arm.

'' We did this in the morning. He will discovered this plan because it was already used. ''

'' And you have another idea? ''

"Trust me." She-ra smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

In the palace, Sea Hawk, the rest of the masters and guards gathered and were trying to defeat the villains and Skeletor's robot army, but they could not stop the villain from entering the castle.

Sitting on the throne, Skeletor was triumphant and bragging that he had defeated the universe's most powerful brethren when he heard something at the door of the hall.

'' Show yourself to your new king! ''

'' You'll never be king. '' He hears a voice, and in a short time King Miro appears.

"You're just a coward looking for power. '' Randor enters the room next to his father.

'' And to get him he'll have to get past us! '' Adam adds.

Skeletor nearly fell off the throne of so much laughter. '' And what makes you come here thinking you have a chance against me? I defeated He-man and She-ra in one go! ''

"You defeated them because the rare minerals directly attacked their strength, but we do not have that strength, and that means it will not hurt us. '' Adam explained.

While they distracted Skeletor, Adora and Marlena were hidden one on each side of the thrones and pointed the laser weapons towards the villain.

'' That's what you think, Prince. '' It was the angry response.

"Try me if you do not believe me. ''

This phrase was the signal that the princess and the queen waited for and before Skeletor even got up, they fired and the villain fainted knocking down the weapon, that was caught by Adora.

'' Guards, take him, '' Randor orders and watches the guards take the villain off the throne, but a smoke appears in front of the guards revealing Evil-lyn.

"They may have won one more time, but we will triumph!" She said and with a magic pass, she and Skeletor disappear.

'' We've heard this before. '' Marlena speaks.

As her parents return to the throne, Adora walks over to Duncan with the gun in hand and hands it over to him.

'' Duncan, in a way to make it disappear. ''

'' Of course, Adora. '' Making a small bow to the kings, he leaves the room.

Adam looks at the window and realizes that what's left of the robot army is retreating, along with Skeletor's henchmen.

"We have to thank He-man and She-ra for this plan. "Randor commented.

"Actually, father, I heard it was just She-ra who did it." Adam commented smilingly at Adora and still surprised by his sister's plan.

'' He-man helped. '' Adora responds returning her brother's smile, not realizing the look of pride her mother gave her and your brother.

Randor looked questioningly at his children, a feeling that they were talking into code returned, but the king decided to leave it for later.

'' Adora! '' They heard Hawk speak as he entered the room and hugged his bride. 'Glad you're okay!' "

''I am fine. '' Adora replied smiling.

Adam smiled at the couple and without thinking he looked at Teela, who had entered the room next to Sea Hawk, and wished he and her had a relationship similar to that of his sister and future brother-in-law, but then yawned and felt very much more tired than at the beginning of the day. '' I think it's time to go back to bed.''

'' I agree with you, my brother. '' Adora yawned.

xxXXXxx

The following afternoon the adult members of the royal family were talking about different things, things like happenings in their realms, differences and similarities between their children, about their own childhood and adolescence, and finally about the details of Adora's marriage.

"I'm thinking of putting flowers all over the room for decoration, what do you think, Adora?" Marlena asked, catching the attention of her daughter, who was talking to her cousins.

'' I think it's great, Mom, but I also think it's too early to start preparing. '' Adora responds blandly.

''Nonsense, a wedding takes longer to ride than you think!'' Her aunt, Queen Carla said.

"That's true," Miranda agreed.

"Girls, come to my office, we must begin to see the preparations," Marlena said, standing up.

All the women got up and started toward the queen's office, Adora was the last to get up and follow the others while Adam laughed at his sister.

::: Idiot.::Adora thought.

::: I heard! ::: Adam sent in his mind, still laughing.

Adora smiles and follows her mother to her office.

xxXXXxx

'' First we have to set the date, so we can start preparing everything! '' Marlena said as soon as they were all settled.

"I always found the winter better, you know, the white dress by the snow." Miranda said dreamily.

''No, it's better in the fall, the leaves of the trees falling ...''Carla commented.

Adora could not help but smile and laugh as her aunts spoke.

'' Guys, I think it's better. You love deciding, after all, it's her wedding. "Marlena turned to her daughter and spoke with a smile. '' What date do you think, dearest one? ''

'' Look I do not know exactly, but I think I prefer summer or spring, warmer seasons, but I really wanted to get married after the war in Etheria ended. '' Adora responds.

"Why?" Edwina spoke for the first time.

"I do not want to risk starting a family in the middle of a war. '' Adora responds calmly. "That was the reason Hawk and I took so long to be engaged. ''

'' Then get out of Etheria! Ready and settled, let She-ra take care of things over there! '' Edwina speaks in disbelief.

"It's not that easy and rebellion needs me. I can't leave they right now that the final battle is approaching! ''

'' How do you know the battle is coming to an end? ''

"Because Hordak is getting scared of what we are capable of, mainly because most of the planet is no longer under his control, and with all the attention the Horde leader is giving us, it shows that the leader is also with fear. ''

'' Convinced. '' Edwina speaks with arrogance.

'' Edwina arrives! '' Carla speaks loudly.

'' I think it's a good idea, Adora, and if you think the war is almost over, I'll trust you. How long do you think this war will last? "Marlena asks.

'' Something tells me that at most a year. '' Adora responds confidently.

'' Okay, so let's call it a year from now and ... three months, I think it's good, '' Marlena exclaims.

Adora agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8.

Moments after Adora left with her mother and aunts, Adam was in the gardens training with Teela, they spent the rest of the afternoon training and the prince kept wondering if he could tell Teela about his feelings about her. He felt a little jealous of his sister at that point, she since she returned home got her father's respect, turned the leader of the rebellion, found love and was now engaged. Of course, she deserved much more good things after so much work she was having to free Etheria. And Adam in these four years has not spoken to Teela about anything he felt, why? Because he thought she only had eyes for He-man.

'' Adam pay attention! '' Teela's voice made him return to reality.

'' She's right, Adam, you were almost caught by the swing of her sword. "Miro commented.

' Sorry Teela, my mind is somewhere else. "Adam said with a lazy smile.

'' I do not doubt it. "She returned the smile. "But I think you're getting better in the fight, Adam. That's good, but I think the training session is over. ''

Each one went to a different side. Teela went inside the palace, while Adam looked at her and approached his grandfather.

''Do you like her. "Miro stated.

'' What? '' Adam turned to him.

''Do you like her. "Miro repeated.

Adam stood for a moment speechless, but realized that his grandfather already knew and that he would not change the subject.

'' Yes, I do. '' It was the answer in a sigh. '' But I do not know if she feels the same way about me. ''

'' Why do you doubt it? ''

'' She likes He-man. ''

'' How can you know? ''

'' The way she looks at him and ... ''

'' Adam. '' Miro interrupted the young prince. '' You are only seeing what you want, not what you may be in front of you. ''

''How do you know?''

''How I know? Simple, I felt the same for his grandmother. "Miro replied, a look of longing appeared in his eyes. "I met her at a party, I saw her and put it on my head that she had eyes for everyone, except for me that night, but as I approached and I got this crazy idea out of my head, I saw it was the opposite. We fell in love with who we were, not our titles. Talk with her, Adam. ''

With that, the ex-king of Eternia walked away and entered the palace, leaving Adam alone in the gardens.

'' It's more complicated than you think ... '' Adam whispered, thinking Teela would have to take over as grayskull's sorceress someday.

"What are you thinking about, brother?" Adora appeared a few minutes later, surprising Adam.

The look Adam gave him ended up answering the question.

"It's Teela, is not it?" Adora asked as she sat down next to her brother.

'' I can not tell her about my feelings, because of her fate like ... '' Adam stopped mid-sentence when he remembered that he had not told Adora about who Teela's mother was.

Adora noticed Adam's gaze and knew exactly what was on his mind. '' Can you speak my brother, I already know. ''

"Do you know?" He asked in surprise.

''Yes.''

'' Wait, are we talking about the same thing? ''

Adora sighed and held herself so as not to slap her twin brother head. '' Teela is the daughter of a great 'friend' of ours. '' Adora emphasized the 'friend' not to have to speak who it was.

''How do you know? I never talked about ... ''

'' On the two being mother and daughter? ''

'' Yes, but I asked first, so if you can answer ... '' Adam said with a smile.

Adora laughed. "I knew because of the Sorceress's way with Teela. It's a motherly way of protecting her, now how do I know about this? I watched our mother and the way she talks to us. The Sorceress talks to Teela the way our mother talks to us! ''

Adam adds a smile. '' And I thinking I could keep some secret from you. It's easier the other way round, since you do not talk about your past. ''

'' My past is my business. '' Adora responds in a good mood. '' And I'm not the subject of our conversation, it's you. Tell me, will Teela really take over? ''

'' According to the Sorceress, she will. ''

'' According to the Sorceress. Adam, this can happen 30 years from now, you do not know! "

'' I will not risk it, sis. As far as we know, this can happen in weeks. I'm not going to destroy something that she was born to be born. ''

'' But she don't know! '' Adora spoke worriedly. '' She did not ask for it. ''

'' Just as we do not ask for these swords and what comes with them, and today we can't do without them. ''

Adora sighed. '' Good point. ''

After a while, Adam decided to change the subject. '' So what about the preparations for the wedding? ''

Adora realized her brother's attempt to change the subject, and she agreed with him. After all, this was not her fate but fate of her friend. "Mother already has more than half of the preparations in mind. Let's talk about the rest of the preparations as I back home for a visit. ''

'' Are you going back to Etheria? ''

'' Tomorrow morning, you know I can't stay away for long. ''

'' Yeah, I know, but I wish I could spend more time with my sister. ''

Adora passed her arm around her brother and squeezed. "The war is ending and I will be home soon! We can spend as long as we want together until we can't take it anymore. ''

"I really doubt we'll get tired of seeing each other, sis." Adam commented hugging his sister.

They both laughed and decided to enter the palace.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The next day Adora and Sea Hawk returned to Etheria and things got pretty quiet. The royal family was enjoying the rest of the afternoon.

Miro watched as the younger members and their parents talked, remembering when Randor, Mianda, and Stepen were younger and when his queen was alive. In fact, no one knew what had happened to Queen Leandra, for the queen had long since disappeared and as time passed, they found no sign of the queen and she was given as dead. King Miro from the beginning never believed in this conclusion, but with the lack of evidence indicated this he had to accept, or at least pretend to accept.

Randor was laughing at something his sister did and looked at his father. The actual king of Eternia knew that look very well, for he was the one who never believed in the theory of what happened to his mother, there was something that made Randor think she was still alive, for she disappeared in front of him after being struck by a thunderbolt that was for him. Because of this, the king thought on more than one occasion to reopen the investigation on that day to see if something was missed.

"Randor," Marlena commented softly as she put her hand on her husband's arm.

Randor blinked and came back to reality. He turned to his wife and realized she was watching him.

"Are you okay?" She replied.

Putting his hand over his wife's hand, Randor said.

'' I am, my dear, do not worry. ''

Marlena looked at him for a minute longer and turned her attention to her sister-in-law.

xxXXXxx

Hours later Miro was looking at that same portrait he saw the day before, looking deep into his queen, his memories returning to the past exactly 48 years ago.

xxXXXxx

Prince Miro was retreating from the dance floor to get some air, he felt he had danced with half the women in the room and the party was far from over.

''Tired out? '' He heard a voice. Turning to Julius his father's man-at-arms, Miro smiled and replied.

''What do you think?''

Julius laughed. ''I guess so. And I also think you should be accustomed to it. ''

"Yeah, I know." They both turned to the ballroom and Miro sighed. "We'd better get in. ''

Miro returned to that room more by obligation than anything else, but as he entered the hall again, a chuckle caught the prince's attention and he could not help looking at the owner of that laughter.

A blond, tall, blue-eyed woman stood in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with a king. And judging by the shape of the crowns, they were father and daughter.

The princess was wearing an emerald green dress with a small gold tiara over her head. She was laughing after her father turned her on, and Miro was delighted with the smile she gave after she had laughed.

Miro invited another guest to dance, and little by little she approached, and after several songs, he almost gave up on getting a dance with her, but minutes later Miro got this mysterious princess as a dance partner. After they bowed to each other, they began to dance and Miro could not stop staring into her deep blue eyes.

'' It's a pleasure to dance with you, Prince Miro. '' She speaks.

"Just as it is for me, Princess ..." Miro spoke, realizing for the first time that he did not know her name.

She smiled and spoke. "Leandra. Princess Leandra. ''

'' Princess Leandra, '' Miro says, smiling. '' Are not you the princess of the kingdoms of the South? ''

'' Yes, the kingdom Beira-Mar actually and if I'm not mistaken you've already been there. ''

'' Yes, but as I recall, the princess of the kingdom was riding all my visit. "Miro comments quietly. "Not many princesses ride and refuse to meet other members of royalty. ''

'' Yeah I know, but I'm not like the other princesses. "Leandra smiled.

'' This is perceived. ''

Leandra laughed and they spent the rest of the night getting to know each other.

A year after that night, Prince Miro of Eternos and Princess Leandra of the Beira-Mar kingdom were getting married and in this party, they would be crowned kings of Eternia.

The wedding was beautiful and the coronation that happened later was full of people from all the kingdoms of the planet, kings and princes representing all the kingdoms were present at the wedding.

xxXXXxx

Present days.

''Dad. '' Miro came out of his reverie after hearing his daughter's voice. ''What happened?''

"I was just remembering the past." Miro turned his eyes to the painting.

Miranda looked at the picture too, this was the last picture the royal family had taken while it was complete and was taken a week before Queen Leandra disappears.

'' I miss her, too. And you do not have to pretend, I know you do not believe she's dead, "Miranda said wisely.

Miro turned to her in surprise, he did not expect her to know because whenever he talked about it with someone his kids were always far from being seen.

''As?''

Miranda smiled and looked at her father. '' Soon after the mother disappeared and this theory appeared, I was near the throne room. I heard what you said, '' I do not believe my wife is dead! She has to be somewhere! We just need to look! "And I knew before my siblings about the news." As the Queen of Beira-Mar spoke, her face grew emotional and her eyes filled with tears, which were quickly turned away when Miranda wiped them .

Miro was even more surprised, as that was exactly what he said so many years ago.

'' I, I did not know you ... ''

'' I listened? I do not blame you, this is the first time I talk about it. '' After a pause, she commented. '' Are you thinking of investigating the disappearance again? ''

''I am. In fact, I'm going to Randor's office now to talk to him. ''

'' Actually, he and Marlena sent me here to let them know they wanted to talk to you about it. ''

"So better not let your brother and sister-in-law wait. ''

xxXXXxx

Arriving at his son's office, Miro was not surprised to find Stephen, Nathaniel, and Carla alongside Randor and Marlena.

'' Will you help too? '' That was the nice question.

"I and Nathaniel may not have had a chance to meet Queen Leandra, but we've heard a lot about her. Yes, we'll help. '' Marlena speaks.

"Let's start by reopening the investigations of the time. Let's review each die if necessary. I've already asked my assistant to make contact with the investigators of the time and some new ones, '' Randor said, picking up a briefcase and placing it on the table. The folder was thin, as the investigators of the time did not get much to investigate. There was even less now, but the technology had evolved and Grayskull's magic could help if the kings asked.

Marlena took the folder with a copy of the files they had, and looked at her, she was going to ask something when she was interrupted by the door opening and the investigators coming in.

'' Majesties, it is good to see you again. I wanted them to be better situations. We have heard that you want to reopen the investigations of Queen Leandra. ''

'' Yes, and we want to keep it a secret, at least for now. 'Randor said.

'' And should we start where we left off or from the beginning? '' One of the older investigators asked.

"I think we should start from the beginning. Let's review what happened that day and dig deeper. "The youngest of the investigators replied.

xxXXXxx

30 YEARS AGO.

The planet Eternia was being attacked by an ancient enemy, the Snakesmans. They wanted control of the planet at all costs, that would be, to attack the royal family and especially their heirs.

The royal family ordered all the citizens of Eternals and the surrounding kingdoms and around Eternals to protect themselves in underground shelters or to leave the kingdoms while the queen and princes prepared to leave Eternos to protect themselves while King Miro would stay to back and fight with the soldiers.

The family was preparing to leave when an unexpected attack struck the palace, making them leave earlier than planned and changing the course of history forever. Miranda and Stephen entered the carriage first with their bodyguards, Randor and Leandra would follow later, they ran to the transport, but before they could enter the queen saw a gun pointed at his son and without a second thought she pushed Randor forward to closer to the transport, and received the thunderbolt that was for him. Randor managed to turn around and saw his mother begin to disappear after being struck by the thunderbolt, his crown falling to the ground after she disappeared. Miro had arrived soon after and saw the crown falling.

'' No! '' Randor screams, then is pulled for transport by the guards, seconds later, the ship leaves.

"Leandra. "Miro whispers, picking up the crown. The snake soldier had fled after missing the lightning bolt.

A month after the attack the princes had returned home, and the investigations began, all were trying to solve the queen's disappearance, taking testimony from Randor and the two guards who saw the queen disappear. At the time, Grayskull Castle was a legend, a myth, they did not ask for help from the Sorceress because they did not even know she existed.

xxXXXxx

PRESENT DAYS.

'' And that is what has happened, now we must have access to Queen Leandra's crown, we know that your majesties have kept her crown. ''

'' Yes, the crown was stored in the safe, I'll go find it, '' Miro said as he walked away from the room. Since his queen disappeared, only he had contact with that crown.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10.

Adam was resting beside Cringer, the prince was really curious about what was going on in his father's office, but he knew it should be a personal matter.

Cringer's stomach began to snore, and the tiger looked at Adam with a pleading look.

Adam laughed. ''Let's see the chef Allen, he must have something prepared for you. '' After a thought he added. "And me too." They both got up and headed for the castle kitchen.

As they reached the kitchen door, they heard an irritating voice they would recognize anywhere. Edwina's voice. The prince and his feline friend stood at the door, out of sight of his cousin and the woman she was talking to.

"I still can't believe my cousin is going to marry with a pirate. ''

"I listen he was a prince," the woman said.

'' According to them, he is. But anyway! And she will postpone the marriage so that after the war is over! ''

'' At this point, I must agree with the princess. It is not good to get married in the middle of a war. What if she got pregnant? ''

'' But she's a princess, she must have big parties, in my opinion. And such a marriage, my, if I were her I would put it as close as possible '

'' It's good she's not like you then. I know now. Me and many others were wrong to say something bad about Adora. She is a good person, generous, and a great leader and princess! I believe she will be a great queen, just as Adam will be a great king! "The woman speaks almost indignantly.

"Adam? He's a coward without a solution! ''

'' And you're an idiot! They're your cousins, and they're so much better than you! "With that, the woman leaves the room.

After she left, Adam recognized her as Lady Diana, one of her cousin's best friends, and the first to speak badly of her sister from behind when he brought her home. The prince of Eternia smiled and entered the kitchen seconds later, finding her cousin still open-mouthed in the chair, her forgotten cup in her hand.

'' Hello Edwina. '' He greets her.

Her cousin regains her composure in seconds, pretending nothing happened.

"Adam."

''Something happened?''

''No.''

'' Ok. '' Adam shrugs and picks up something for him and Cringer eats, turning to Edwina he asked. '' Do you want me to get something for you? ''

"No, thanks, my wine is fine." She gets up and leaves the room.

Adam sighed inwardly. After her father banished Edwina and after nearly a year of taking her back to the palace, her cousin had changed from someone who would not stop flirting with Adam for someone who hated him.

"What was all this?" Came a familiar voice.

Adam turned and saw Teela approaching.

"My cousin," he replied wryly.

'' She never changes, does she? ''

''Not.''

Teela shook her head and then remembered why she was looking for him.

'' Your father wants to see us immediately. He said it's of the utmost importance. ''

After looking at Cringer, Adam spoke.

'' Well, my friend, we can't leave my father waiting. ''

Cringer grunted, but nodded.

xxXXXxx

When they reached the throne room, they found the king, the queen, King Miro, and Adam's uncles talking, before realizing that the prince and his bodyguard entered the room.

"Adam, Teela," Randor said. '' I called you here to tell you about a trip you and my father are going to make. ''

After a few seconds in silence the king continued.

'' You will accompany King Miro on a quest, beginning in the kingdom of Dristos and then in Beira-Mar. ''

"Why exactly Dristos father?" Adam asked.

'' For this is the kingdom of one of my cousins. The person we were looking for visited this kingdom a lot, and if it ended up on the other side of the planet, she would probably go to a place she knew. ''

'' And what can we know about this person? I mean, if she does not remember you. ''

Randor sighed and after a minute in silence he replied.

'' Adam, I will not hide it from you. I hid Adora's existence for nineteen years, and you just found out why you found her. We're looking for Queen Leandra, my mother. ''

"I thought she disappeared years before you became king," Adam said after calming himself in surprise.

'' Yes, she's gone, but let's try to find her one more time, '' Miro replied.

"Why start there and not Beira Mar?" Teela asked.

'' Dristos was one of the few unseen kingdoms at the time of her disappearance. ''

"When do we leave?" Adam asked.

'' In a few hours, '' Randor replied.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11.

A few hours later the three of them were on the road to the kingdom of Dristos, where Duchess Amaxa, Randor's cousin, was waiting for them.

The road was long, and King Miro explained what really happened to Leandra.

'' ... And I hope we can find Leandra. '' The ex-king of Eternia finished his tale, but none of them expected anyone else to hear that last part of the story.

'' So they're looking for someone named Leandra? Ii should tell Skeletor, "said Beastman's spy.

xxXXXxx

On the mountain of the serpent.

'' Prince Adam, Captain Teela and King Miro are looking for one of Leandra's, '' the spy said.

"Who is this Leandra?" Beastman asked.

Skeletor sat on his throne angrily. '' So the idiots are looking for the old queen of Eternia. ''

"I thought she was dead," Evil-lyn said.

'' It seems that was not what happened. ''

"Shall we stop them?" Merman asked.

"No, that may be what we need to take on Eternia." Skeletor thought aloud.

'' How? '' Everyone asked.

"If Evil-lyn takes on the appearance of the old queen and appears at the right time, maybe we can fool the idiots so she can influence the kingdom. So have we. "Looking at Evil-lyn, he asked. ''What do you think? You can?''

Evil-lyn just smiled as the magic scepter appeared in his hand. With a move, she looked like Queen Leandra, only looking 68 years old, the age the real queen would have.

"What did you think?" The witch's voice had changed, too.

'' That they will think you are the real Leandra HAHAHAHAHA ''

After returning to his normal appearance, Evil-lyn joined in with laughter.

xxXXXxx

In the kingdom of Dristos.

The Duchess Amaxa was waiting for them in the throne room, and ran to embrace Miro as he entered with a smile on his face.

'' Uncle Miro! It's good to see you again. ''

"It's true." He returned the smile and turned to show Adam. '' Remember Adam? ''

'' Hello Auntie Amaxa. ''

"Adam? Ancient as you grew up! You were just a child the last time I saw you. And she was not far from Marlena. "After another thought, she asked. '' I heard you found your sister a few years ago, like this Adora? ''

'' My sister is well, Aunt, she is the leader of a rebellion and she fights every day, but that's fine. '' Adam replied with a smile, which soon turned into a serious face. "But we did not come to talk about Adora ..."

"It's about Leandra, I know." She interrupted him. His smile disappeared.

"We should start looking for it as soon as possible," Miro said.

'' Yes, follow me please. '' Everyone followed her out of the throne room.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12.

After searching in every corner of Dristos, after 10 days, they went on to Beira-Mar and did it all again, and today, the day before they returned to Eternos they found something interesting about Leandra in the documents of when she was still the princess of Beira-Mar.

"Did you know about that, grandfather?" Adam asked, handing the documents over to Miro.

'' No, she never told me anything about it. '' The former king of Eternia replied as he reread the documents for what seemed like the third time.

'' Bout what, Dad? '' Miranda asked as she entered the room. She had already returned to her realm a week ago to search the archives for her mother.

'' That's it. '' Miro handed the document to her.

After reading the document, Miranda did not believe what she had just read. "How could she have had powers?" She asked out loud. "'We do not have powers, how could she have?' '

'' I do not know, my daughter. But for her not to have told me and the kingdom did not know it was because of a secret. ''

Adam snorted softly. "Of that I understand," he whispered.

''But why? Why hide the existence of their powers. ''

'' Maybe to protect herself and her family? '' Adam pointed to the main reason.

"Probably considering that no one but his parents and brother knew about the secret."

'' But how did she get them? There is no history of magic in the royal family of Beira-Mar, only in Eternos. How did she get? ''

"There are two logical explanations for this. First, she was adopted and the second was that she was bewitched so that she had such powers. "Teela pointed.

'' We can disregard the former. Her DNA beats with her parents' and brother's, which only leaves us the second option. "Miro spoke quickly.

'' Or a third option, '' Adam said. "She may have developed them according to time. Maybe she was destined to have such powers and when the time came she took them. ''

"Good guess," Teela said.

"But we'll have to look at all the files of the last 68 years to find out what the cause of the powers was.'' Miranda commented in a tired voice.

"We're getting sidetracked, we've come to investigate how she disappeared and where she might appear. We did not come to talk about her secrets, "Miro said.

"But what if one thing is connected to the other?" Miranda asked.

'' It could not be, for the lightning that made her disappear was for your brother. Leandra just took Randor out of the way. ''

"But since she had powers, she could have controlled where she would go." Adam pointed.

'' And that leaves us with more places to look for if she had managed to control it. ''

As they talked, a maid came in with some extra kingdom files in the last few years.

"Excuse me, majesties," she said softly.

''What? Oh, of course, you can come in. "The queen looked at her for a moment and asked. '' Sorry, I'm not sure I've seen you before, are you one of the new maids? ''

'' Yes, ma'am, my name is Lara, I started yesterday. ''

'' Welcome then, my dear, '' Miranda said to the young maid.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She bent and left the room as they continued the conversation.

When the maid was far from the room, purple smoke surrounded her, revealing herself to be none other than Evil-lyn. Stopping in one of the corridors, she smiled and spoke.

'' This queen has many surprises. Which helps me even more to pretend to be her and their theories seem like a very interesting facade. '' With that she disappeared.

xxXXXxx

Twenty days later Adam had already returned to the palace of Eternals, he was lying in his room staring at the ceiling, his mind for the first time in days was empty, without worrying about Skeletor or his minions of evil, or with the disappearance of his grandmother whom he had reviewed over the last few days without rest.

Looking at the window Adam saw the birds flying through the skies, today was a calm day, calm enough. Something was about to happen, Adam knew this, he just did not know what it was.

"I hope it's not an attack on Grayskull anymore," Adam thought.

Soon after thinking about it, the palace alarms rang and the prince grimaced. ::: Or to the palace. ::: Getting up from bed, Adam turned and left.

There was an attack on the castle, and during the confusion, one of the evil warriors, "dropped" an identical bracelet that Leandra was wearing on the day of the disappearance. After all was over, Merman was picked up by the heroes and taken to prison.

"So far the plan went well," Skeletor said as he watched the confusion dissipate.

As soon as everyone had retired, one of the guards found the bracelet and by coincidence, this guard was the same guard that was present on the day of Leandra's disappearance. He recognized the bracelet. Knowing that the investigation into the queen's disappearance was open, he did not think twice about taking the bracelet to Randor and Miro.

xxXXXxx

Both Randor and Miro recognized the bracelet and asked the guard how he found it. After explaining how, both kings looked at each other.

'' But how did it end up in the courtyard of the palace? ''

'' I do not know, unless ... '' Randor stopped.

''Unless...''

"That she was with Evil-lyn, she was in the battle, she should be with it. But the question is how she got it. "Randor completed.

'' The news about the case of his mother's disappearance being opened again are already there. Perhaps they have found her and are with her as a prisoner. ''

'' But what would they gain by being trapped with her on the mountain of the serpent? ''

'' Maybe they plan to trade it for the kingdom. ''

"We have to rescue her before anything happens." Randor put the communicator close to his mouth. '' Man-at-arms, gather the masters, let's the mountain of the serpent. We have a strong indication that Queen Leandra is there. ''

'' Yes, your majesty. '' It was the answer on the other side of the communicator.

"I just hope we're right," Miro said.

'' I also father, me too. ''

Meanwhile on the mountain of the serpent.

''Time for the joke to start! Skeletor laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The serpent's mountain was normal, all were in their normal positions under the orders ofSkeletor, while Evil-lyn had already disguised himself as Queen Leandra and was already in one of the most hidden cells of the place.

Meanwhile, several masters were hiding around the serpent's mountain, ready to find out if the old queen was there or not.

'' Are they all ready? '' He-man asked, more than ready to find his grandmother and end all this quest.

'' Ready, '' Duncan replied.

Stratos and Ram-man entered through one of the secret entrances without firing the alarm of the place while the rest did the same for the other entrances.

'' Here, cat. '' He-man put the wristband near Battle Cat, which smelled the ''queen'', and led them to one of the underground prisons, which was filled with evil soldiers. And after them was a dark cell, where you could see that they were "watching".

"Is the queen there?" Duncan whispered as he approached.

"I think so, it's too much care for Skeletor to provide for any prisoner, unless this prisoner is from the royal family." He-man replied with another whisper.

'' Then we'll distract them and see if it's the queen, if she is, get her out of that cage. Let's meet in the shuttle, now, good luck and be careful. '' Duncan gave the orders.

Within a few minutes there was a great deal of confusion and Stratos and Ram-man approached the prison.

'' Leandra? '' They asked.

The hooded figure lifted his head slowly.

"Are you Queen Leandra of Eternia?" Stratos asked again.

"I was." The figure took off his hood and spoke carefully, showing gray hair and very few laurels.

Both of them gasped the moment she took off the hood. She was completely identical to the queen, only a few years older. Unfortunately the shock was so much that they did not question her and just released her, not knowing that this was not the real Leandra.

'' Here majesty, '' Stratos spoke as he reached out to her as she left the prison.

::: I can get used to it. ::: She thought, but out loud she opened a smile and spoke. ''Thanks.''

They left the mountain of the serpent and heard Skeletor shout at He-man.

'' I'll get it again He-man! Even if it's the last thing I do! And Eternia will be mine! ''

'' Go on dreaming, bonehead! '' It was the grayskull champ's response.

"No He-man, you can't imagine how close that day is going to be." The villain whispered to himself, smiling as he watched the heroes gather at the attaktank and head toward the palace.

xxXXXxx

"It's very good to see your majesty," Duncan said with a smile.

Evi, ops, Leandra gave a '' happy '' smile and replied.

"Thank you Duncan, and it's good to see you too, after all these years, I had already given up hope that I would come back."

''King Randor and King Miro are waiting for tou in the throne room. '' He-man said.

Evil-lyn almost frowned.::: I forgot the old man. Now I'll have to try to stay as far away as possible. "He-man's voice took her out of her reverie.

'' Then how did your Highness end up on the mountain of the serpent? ''

The '' queen '' looked at him and said.

'' Soon after the lightning struck me, I used mine ... ah, my ... ''

"Do not worry, Your Highness, we all know about your powers." Duncan exclaimed.

''Truth? As?''

'' We'll explain later, but you were talking about how you ended up in that place. '' Duncan pointed to the mountain that was drifting further apart.

'' Oh yeah, right. I used my powers to control the portal and I ended up on another planet, without having how to return, until a few months ago this villain and his sorceress appeared and captured me. I've been in that prison ever since. ''

"With your powers, did not you defend yourself?" Stratos asked.

'' But of course I did, but they put something on my wrist that counteracted my magic. They took her an hour ago, but my powers are still weak. '' That was the answer. ::: These idiots are starting to get curious. :::

'' But why would they take the bracelet out of your arm? ''

''I do not know.''

The rest of the way to the palace was done in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It will be a bit tense in this and in the next, but this tension will end, I promise!

TheSorceressQueen: It will take a while for the royal family to realize that this is not the real Leandra, but keep following the story.

xxXXXxx

CHAPTER 14

Soon after arriving at the castle, He-man said goodbye to them and became Adam again while the rest of the group headed directly into the throne room.

Adam arrived seconds before the rest in the throne room and stood beside his mother, who was seated on her throne.

When they reached the throne room, everyone inside stared at the doors and took a deep breath as '' Leandra '' appeared. Miro was the first to approach Leandra and hug her tightly.

The witch in disguise had no choice but to hug his and pretend to cry, which with the help of her magic, the tears seemed true.

It was the same in the next ten minutes, as she hugged Miro and then Randor.

Marlena did not know why she was so uncomfortable in the presence of her husband's mother because it seemed she had already been in her presence, but as if at that time, it was someone else. Trying to push those feelings into the back of her mind, she approached her husband as soon as he turned to her.

"Mom, this is my wife, Marlena," Randor said, smiling.

'' I think you mean Queen Marlena, my son. But it's a pleasure to meet you anyway, Marlena. "" Leandra, " said smiling.

"It's my pleasure, Queen Leandra. I've heard a lot about you. "Marlena spoke formally, seeing that this woman made a point of using the royal title.

'' I hope they are good things. ''

'' Yes, do not worry. ''

Pretending to notice Adam standing behind his parents, "Leandra "asked.

'' And who would this young man be. ''

Randor smiled as he held Adam by the left shoulder. '' This is my son Adam, your grandson. ''

"Leandra" smiled as she opened her arms to wrap Adam in a hug.

''Nice to meet you.''

'Adam smiled too, but could not understand why he felt uncomfortable around her either.

Hours later, after several conversations, it was time to sleep and luckily '' Leandra '' got a single room for her. Asserting that she had gone to bed alone and was not comfortable sharing the room, and since everyone was so happy that she had returned, they agreed.

While she was alone in the room, '' Leandra '' picked up the communicator Skeletor gave her.

"How's it going, Evil-lyn?" Came Skeletor's voice.

'' The idiots have fallen for this, everyone believes that I am Queen Leandra. ''

''Great. Soon, you and I will be sitting on those thrones. "Skeletor laughed.

'' Yes, very soon. I going. '' With that, she turned off the communicator and went to sleep.

xxXXXxx

For the next two days nothing happened, everything was quiet, and Queen Marlena and 'Leandra' agreed to walk together through the gardens of the palace.

'' So Marlena, from what kingdom are you? ''

'' None of this planet, actually. I come from a place called the United States, on planet Earth. In a city called Columbia. ''

'' So you're an alien. ''

'' In a way, yes. ''

'' It's royalty, I hope. ''

"No, I'm not royalty, and my family has no relation to the royal families that still exist on the planet." Marlena was beginning to be defensive.

'' And what were you then? If it was not royalty, you'd have to be someone important to get off the planet. '' 'Leandra' said dismissively.

'' Actually I was someone important, yes. I went to the first woman to go into space. On a reconnaissance mission to the galaxy. "Marlena caught the disdain in the other woman's voice and did not like the meaning.

'' But how did you stop at Eternia? You are half away from home.''

Marlena takes a deep breath and continues. "There was a shower of asteroids that took me out of the way and when I was trying to maneuver the ship, a dimensional portal opened in the front and I ended up getting in. Without knowing where I was, I landed on this planet because I thought it was Earth and because my spacecraft was badly damaged by meteors. ''

"It must have been difficult to leave everything behind."

''Was.''

'' You do not think about going back? '' 'Leandra' stopped and looked at Marlena. Outside she was friendly, but inside she was smiling because she had succeeded in destabilizing Marlena with the subject.

Marlena stopped and stared at the other woman with a neutral face. Years being the queen gave her the calm she has today.

'' From back to stay? No. To review my family? Yes, but I would not let Eternia do it. ''

''Because?''

'' Because my husband, children and my kingdom need me. Be like a queen, wife, or mother. "Marlena spoke earnestly.

''Children? I thought you and Randor only had Adam as your son. "

"We have a daughter too. She is Adam's twin sister, she was caught when a baby, but fortunately she came back to us three years and seven months ago. ''

'' Glad she's back, but why is not she here? ''

'' She had to return to the planet she grew up in. ''

'' And what would her name be? No, let me guess. "After a while, she spoke. Adriana? Adela? Ariana? ''

"Adora." Marlena interrupted, trying to keep her cool. '' Her name is Adora. ''

'' Adora. How adorable. "Leandra said. "They must be very different from the rest of the people. I mean, the way they act and behave? ''

''Yes they are. Why the question?''

'' Because they are children of an Earthwoman with an eternian man. ''

Marlena opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as soon as she heard Miro's voice.

'' Marlena, Leandra! It's good to meet you here. "Miro felt the tension in the air and asked. '' Everything alright here? ''

''It is. We're just having a queen-to-queen conversation. '' 'Leandra' replied with a smile.

Sighing, Marlena nodded. '' Yes, we were just talking. Excuse me. "With that, the queen left the gardens.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:: Days for next updates: Saturday and Tuesday. Next Tuesday will be a double update.

xxXXXxx

CHAPTER 15

"Are you okay, my dear?" Randor asked as he entered his room.

'' I do not know, Randor. Something has been strange since Leandra returned to the palace. She is not like you and her siblings have described over the years. "Marlena replied as she sat down on the couch.

'' What do you mean? '' The king sat next to his wife and put his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"You always said she never called for titles, except on formal occasions that forced her to wear them, and the first thing she does when she arrives is to correct you for not saying that I am the queen."

'' I also found it very strange of her to do this, but I thought she may have changed, after all we do not know what she's been through in the last few years. ''

'' But that does not explain my discomfort when I'm near her! Randor, I agreed to walk with her this morning because I thought it would remove this discomfort, but she did not. It just increased. ''

'' Increased how? ''

Marlena thought seriously about talking about Leandra's disdain the time the queen spoke about being from another planet, but she did not want to worry her husband, much less make him feel bad about his mother he had just found.

''Marly?''

Marlena looked down, but the movement made her husband lift her chin with one finger and make her look into his eyes as he gave her a charming, calm smile. ''Talk to me, my love. You know you can tell me anything. ''

Marlena sighed, she never lied to him except for hiding the twins' secret. She told him about the dialogue with Leandra and asked Randor not to get angry with her mother, after all, she was not the only one to react this way to know that the queen was not of the planet.

'' But she never reacted like that to anything, '' he tried to argue.

"But try to stay calm. Do not ruin something about it. That's just saying something against me. ''

'' Marlena, this is much more than trying to say something against you! That's trying to say something about our children and our family, "Randor said as he got up.

'' Randor, please. '' The queen spoke, but her husband was already leaving the room. "RANDOR!" Marlena shouted.

xxXXXxx

'Leandra' was in the library, watching the data he could send to Skeletor, when Randor entered the room.

''Mom.''

:::What does he want?::: She thought, but out loud she smiled and said. ''Randor! What brings you here? ''

'' Marlena. I heard about the talk. ''

::: There, then that's why. ::: '' So you should know what I think about her. ''

''Yes I know. And I wonder why you are like this. You never judged anyone for anything, but my wife judges you. ''

'' She's an alien. ''

'' She is the current queen. And it deserves respect, as do our children, your grandchildren. And you will treat them as such. ''

'' Who's in charge here. ''

"I, from the moment I put this crown on my head and rule this planet," Randor said with an angry face. '' You've never been like this. And I think it's time for you to be who you once were. "Randor turned his back and left.

:::Damn it! I did not think I would reach a weak point of the king so quickly. "A thought later she smiled. ::: Two have already been shaken, only two more missing ... ::: She closed the book and left the library.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Adam and Teela were training again days later, and for a change, Teela was giving Adam another blow.

'' Adam, do not let your guard down! You're in the middle of an attack! ''

'' Teela, I'm tired! Train with someone from your fighting level. ''

Miro and Leandra had just arrived at the training camp and heard Adam complaining and leaving the field.

ADAM! Come back here! "Teela shouted, but the prince was already far away.

"I swear when I get him ..." Teela said quietly.

Miro smiled at that. She did not look, but the captain of the guards liked the prince. As he looked at his wife, the ex-king of Eternia realized that she was not paying attention to both of them and that she had little connection with the scene in front of her, and that worried him.

''Are you okay?''

'' I'm fine, I've never been better. '' It was the distracted response.

'' Did Randor talk to you? ''

''About what? That he loves an alien? Look, I just want his good, "Leandra said without patience. :::And I also want the kingdom, I care little about the origin of the future ex-queen of Eternia.::: She thought.

"She's a great queen, the best, from what I've heard. Yes, I was surprised that she was not from Eternia, but I accepted her in the family and I was happy for Randor and her to be married. There is no better for him than she. ''

''What do you think.''

Miro frowned.

xxXXXxx

Adam, or rather, He-man was on his way to Grayskull with battlecat, the Sorceress's call. Something about your sister being in trouble.

When he reached grayskull, He-man was surprised to see the Sorceress standing next to a 17-year-old girl. Looking better, He-man saw that it was his 17-year-old sister, not 22, who was Adora's age.

''Sis? What happened? As?''

'' I do not know, but the magic is not solving. '' That was the answer.

'' He-man, this is not Horde magic. I talked to Light Hope and he told me that if he had any clue as to who did this to Adora he would warn. "

'' But how did it happen? ''

'' I must have been hit by some kind of lightning during the battle, but I did not feel anything! The next thing I knew I was a little younger. '' Adora replied.

'' Have you ever tried to reverse this? '' He-man hugged his sister carefully.

'' Yes, I went to Light Hope, Castaspella, Queen Angela and now the Sorceress. Magic is not working, nor the transformation to She-ra can stop this effect. ''

'' So what do we do? '' He-man asked worriedly.

"We were thinking about asking Duncan for help. Maybe he knows what to do. And in the meantime, I'll try to see if there's any magic that can help her. And maybe if the two do not work apart, maybe they'll work together. Technology and magic. "The Sorceress spoke.

'' Thank you. '' Adora and He-man spoke.

As they left the castle, He-man and Adora mounted the Battle Cat and headed toward the palace.

'' Do not worry, sis, we'll sort this out. ''

''I hope so.''

After a moment in silence, He-man put his hand on his sister's hand and spoke with a smile.

'' Well, at least we have good news in the middle of it. ''

''What would it be?''

He-man smiled. '' We found Queen Leandra. ''

''The grandmother? But I thought she ... "Adora asked confused.

"She disappeared. We stayed the whole month looking for her, but we found her. ''

'' That's very good, little brother. '' Adora's smile disappeared and she sighed.

'' What was Adora? '' He-man asked worriedly.

"And the moment of joy will turn into worry as soon as they see me. How are we going to explain this? ''

'Let's talk what you told me. Except part of the transformation to She-ra. ''

They both laughed.

'' And the Hawk? ''

'' He is alright , but I have not seen him in over a week. ''

''He knows?''

''Than? From my secret or from being literally getting younger with each passing hour? ''

''Both.''

'' From the secret I'm sure not, but unforeseen ... ''

'' But do not you have a medallion that speaks when one of you is in danger?

'' The medallion does not speak what is happening, it only warns. ''

'' Hawk is probably already behind you. ''

''I know.''

He-man remained silent and saw the palace approaching. He knew of the intrigue between Marlena and Leandra, but the hero did not want to approach such a subject being that Adora was at high risk with each passing hour.

Arriving at the palace, Adora stayed in her brother's room while Adam was going to meet his parents.

The Prince of Eternia met his parents in the throne room, he wasted no time and explained what was happening, but without their knowledge, 'Leandra' was listening to the conversation in the next room. After the kings went out to talk to Duncan, she commented.

'' So the little princess is getting younger by the hour. Very well, Skeletor. Even I would not have thought of that ''

"This will distract everyone so you can get more information on how to completely take over this realm," Skeletor replied on the communicator. '' And another thing, you'll control the spell. ''

'' Will not it be risky? ''

'' The jester is not on the planet, do not worry. ''

'' What can he do? ''

"He has identified a spell similar to what you are using. And ruined our plans. ''

"Okay, then I'll have to destabilize the royal family a little faster." Leandra stepped out of her hiding place and headed for Marlena's office.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"I'm not sure it will work, Adora, but let's try it," Duncan said, trying to isolate the effects of whatever hit him, he took a sample of the princess's blood, and will use it to create an antidote.

'' Just try it, Duncan. '' The princess said, she was about 15 years old now.

Randor was leaning against a wall across the room, Marlena was pacing back and forth and Adam was sitting in one of the lab chairs stroking Cringer while Adora was sitting on a small couch.

Duncan was having trouble making an antidote, considering that Adora was not an eternity in its entirety, but only half. Which made matters very complicated, for he did not know if he could give certain antidotes and whether his organism would react well to such antidotes. Making Duncan doubtful, '' Will her earthly part react well to this? '' Or '' I can't put anything on the antidote, it must be tested first, but we do not know when it will get younger. ' '

Soon after he asked himself that, Adora started to shine and when that glow stopped seconds later, she looked 12 years old.

"No!" She said.

''Oh my God, '' Marlena said with her eyes filling with tears, she placed both hands on her face.

"Let's arrange this," Randor told Marlena as he hugged her.

Adam moved to his sister's side and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay," he said.

Adora nodded as her eyes clouded with the tears that threatened to fall.

xxXXXxx

"Where does she keep this paperwork?" Leandra asked herself.

The witch in disguise spent the last three hours scouring the drawers and cabinets of the queen's office, fortunately she left no mess or something to indicate she was there.

She'd just made Adora look younger to get her more time to rummage through the drawers, but it was a lost cause.

"I'm running out of time and I have not found anything that could make Randor's reign stop. And nothing to help Skeletor take over. ''

Shaking her head, she left the office.

xxXXXxx

'' Where is she? '' A voice was heard.

"Hawk?" Everyone asked.

Entering the room, Sea Hawk was startled by the sight of his bride being younger. He had been informed by Queen Angela, but he thought she would be older than the age she appeared to be.

"Adora?" He whispered, approaching. ''What happened?''

"We do not know for sure. We think I was struck by lightning, or spell. "Adora replied.

"I'm making an antidote, but without being sure what happened, there's no guarantee it's going to work," Duncan said.

'' And She-ra? She has healing powers, can not she try to help? ''

Adora bit her lip and replied. '' We've already asked for help, but she could not. ''

"And the Sorceress is trying to find something in the old Grayskull books." Adam spoke, drawing Sea Hawk's attention to him. '' If she finds anything, she will tell us immediately. ''

Before anyone could say anything, a magic tube appeared in the center of the room, revealing itself to be Orko.

''Hello guys! I just came back from Trola and you will not believe it. I asked Dree Elle in marriage! ''

"That's good Orko," Cringer said.

'' The wedding is scheduled for November this year! '' Orko noticed Adora looking like a twelve-year-old girl and felt a magic tin nearby.

''What happened? Adora how you stayed like this? ''

'' We still do not know, Orko. '' Randor replied for his daughter.

"It looks like she was hit by a laser or an age-reducing spell," Duncan said.

"Or she may have just been exposed there is a spell," Orko suggested.

'' Exposed? '' Everyone asked.

'' Yes, exposed. She may have been exposed on the battlefield, but there is more to it. I feel a pulsation of magic connected to that in the other part of the palace, and that person is not only doing this magic. ''

"That would explain why you did not feel." Adam spoke to his sister.

'' Well, actually I did not go. '' Frowning, Adora asked. '' Does this pulse of magic come from the palace, Orko? ''

''Yes.''

'' So whoever did this should be around. ''

"And you should know how to reverse the spell," Duncan concluded, then turned to the little magician. '' Show us where that person is, Orko. Let's get this over with. ''

"No problem, Man-at-Arms." Orko replied, then flew off with Adam, Hawk, Randor and Duncan following closely. Leaving Adora and Marlena in the room.

'' This person is lucky I can't go after her right now. '' Adora grunted.

Marlena smiled a little. Now, knowing the secret of her children, the queen was able to understand her daughter and son a little more. But then she realized that she had never talked to Adora and Adam about their secret, and made a mental note for it after all this was over, she'd talk to both of them about it.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Orko took them directly to Leandra's room, which surprised all the men except Orko and Sea Hawk who were not aware of the Queen's return.

"Queen Lendra's room?" Duncan asked confused.

"But why would she be controlling a spell over Adora? They do not even know each other. "Adam added, but then understanding came to him. '' Unless they know each other. ''

'' How? '' Randor asked his son.

"The discomfort my mother and I have around her, the way she's been acting. She acts differently because she is not Queen Leandra. ''

'' Skeletor and Evil-lyn. They deceived us and then tried to destabilize our family, "Randor said.

'' But that means ... '' Adam began.

"That Leandra is still missing and we've been with an impostor all the time," Miro said as he entered the room.

'' How ... '' Randor was interrupted by his father.

'' I came to the same conclusion as you. I have just returned from the Oracles, and he has confirmed my suspicions. ''

"I'm going to get He-man, I feel he's nearby." Before anyone else said anything, the prince left the room.

Randor sighed, then turned to the rest of the group. '' Let's wait until she shows up. ''

Everyone nodded, but Hawk thought. ::: Hope she shows up before Adora gets younger. :::

Minutes later, 'Leandra' appeared and said.

'' Well, what do I owe the visitor? ''

'' We know it's you Evil-lyn! You can stop disguising yourself, "Randor said.

'' How? '' She was surprised at the fact that they already knew, but would not end the disguise yet.

"Or you show yourself as you really are or I use my magic," Orko said, showing off to the witch in disguise.

Seeing that he had no alternative, and that the fool of the court had returned, 'Leandra' smiled, and with a purple smoke, she returned to Evil-lyn.

"Congratulations, you idiots, you got me, but your dear Adora is running out of time." Laughing, she disappeared.

He-man arrived in time to see her disappear.

"No," he whispered.

''NOT! To the lab now. "Randor ordered, and they all went back to the lab.

::: He-man. ::: The Sorceress voice came in the hero's mind as he ran.

::: Please tell me you found an antidote. ::: He begged.

::: I thought so, but Duncan will have to prepare it and expose it to Worship him. :::

::: Thanks to the ancestors. :::

I'm talking to Duncan and I'll guide him. We're running out of time.

When they reached the laboratory, Duncan quickly began to make the antidote with the telepathic help of the Sorceress.

Randor approached his wife and daughter, just as Adam approached his sister, who now appeared to be nine. Both the father and the son explained what had happened.

Duncan finished the antidote moments later, and asked them all away from Adora, who rose from his chair. The Man-at-Arms exposed the princess to the antidote and the response was immediate, she began to age, quickly returning to her normal age, that is 22 years, and the effects of the antidote stopped as soon as she reached normal age.

Adora sighed with joy and looked at herself, she had returned for her age.

Marlena smiled in relief and hugged her daughter, her husband and son hugging them afterwards.

Soon after the family released, she hugged her fiancé, who spun her in the air with joy and kissed her.

'' So ... can anybody explain to us what happened over the last few days? '' Orko asked.

'' I would also like to know. '' Adora complimented.

After the whole story was told, they all reflected how the last few days were and how Evil-lyn tricked them so easily, they all pushed that frustration into the back of their minds and realized they went back to the same place they were in the last few weeks before this whole deception.

"And Leandra is still missing." Adam completed the story.

"Let's find her, do not worry, brother." Adora said.

"It may take years before we can find anything out of her," Randor commented.

'' But we will not give up. We'll find her. "Miro spoke and everyone agreed.

On the mountain of the serpent.

'' Then that court jester ruined our plans again because he told the heroes about you, '' Skeletor shouted.

"It was not my fault." Evil-lyn defended himself.

'' You're lucky I'm in a good mood. You got good information we can use at some point. ''

xxXXXxx

The next day. In the royal palace.

"Why did you call us, Mother?" Adam asked as he walked into his mother's office.

Marlena smiled and explained. '' I realized we never had a chance to talk about the secret of the two of you. ''

'' So you know, '' Adora said.

'' Yes, and I'm proud of you both. ''

'' Does Dad know too? '' Adam asked.

'' Not yet, but he's starting to distrust. ''

'' I hope he finds out soon enough. I can't keep secret anymore. ''

"Me too." Adora said.

"He'll find out in time, we just need to give him some time," Marlena said. '' And not just for him, for Sea Hawk and Teela as well. ''

Adam and Adora smiled.

"And once we get out of here, I want to have a talk with Duncan and Orko about my children's safety, you get into a lot of trouble '' " Marlena said playfully.

The three of them laughed.

Thanks to all who have read this fanfic and commented! I hope you like the sequel as much as you like this story!

Continues on: '' A new beginning. ''


End file.
